Death Stench S Armor (Blade)
The Death Stench S Armor set is a quite easy to obtain at High Rank. The most difficult materials needed to make this set are two Blangonga Fang+. You should be able to get them with a decent Fire-attribute weapon and some patience. Additionally, you will need High Rank Tigrex and Blangonga materials and some Master Skulls, Unknown Skulls, Elder Dragon Bones and Sinister Cloths. The best thing about this armor is the ESP skill (a skill that allows your weapon to fully penetrate a monster's skin without your weapon bouncing off), which is pretty useful against monsters like the Gravios, Basarios, Fatalis, and any other monsters with a perpetually hard skin. It also gives the Spc. Attack up skill which increases the chance of inflicting an abnormal status effect (poison, sleep, or paralysis) on your quarry. The only down side of this set is that it gives you -20 Health. This is, almost without much trouble, solved by inserting 3 Strength Jewels in it. It has 320 initial defence, which is quite good, and 9 open slots. You can Gem it with at least one additional skill (possibly 2 if you are using a weapon with 3 slots). A suggestion would be Attack Up Medium, Sharp Sword, or Sharpness +1. You may also try Reckless Abandon +1, but it would probably give you -10 Health. It is a good set in the late High Rank and Early G-Level Quests with above-average fire resistance, and average water and thunder resistance. Recommended for those farming for Gravios/Basarios materials. Remarks *Stench S Armor set is a quite easy to obtain at High Rank. The most difficult materials needed to make this set are the high rank Blangonga Fangs and Tigrex Claws and Fangs. You should be able to get them with a decent Fire-attribute weapon and some patience. Additionally, you will need High Rank Tigrex and Blangonga materials and some Master Skulls, Unknown Skulls, Elder Dragon Bones and Sinister Cloths. *The best thing about this armor is the ESP skill (a skill that allows your weapon to fully penetrate a monster's skin without your weapon bouncing off), which is pretty useful against monsters like the Gravios, Basarios, Fatalis, and any other monsters with a perpetually hard skin. *It also gives the Spc. Attack up skill which increases the chance of inflicting an abnormal status effect (poison, sleep, or paralysis) on your quarry. *The only down side of this set is that it gives you -20 Health. This is, almost without much trouble, solved by inserting 3 Strength Jewels in it. It has 320 initial defence, which is quite good, and 9 open slots. You can Gem it with at least one additional skill (possibly 2 if you are using a weapon with 3 slots). A suggestion would be Attack Up Medium, Sharp Sword, or Sharpness +1. You may also try Reckless Abandon +1, but it would probably give you -10 Health. *It is a good set in the late High Rank and Early G-Level Quests with above-average fire resistance, and average water and thunder resistance. Recommended for those farming for Gravios/Basarios materials. *Another way of avoiding the -20 Health is to use only 3 parts of the armor: this gives you -9 Health, +6 Spc Attack and +6 Fencing. Depending on your progress, you can use various combinations. Using the Conga Helm X (minimum HR7) grants +4 Spc Attack, while the Silver Sol Mail (9 stars Elder Cat/6 star Guild) grants +2 Fencing and 2 slots for the remaining +2 Fencing required (Fencer Jewels require Rathalos Plates though). This leave 8 free slots and all weapon slots free, allowing for nearly any skill with 2 weapon slots (beware of any additional negative skills). Another possible combination is with Monoblos Helm S and Monoblos Mail S. With 1 weapon slot, this combination can be gemmed for Attack Up S, Spcl Attack Up and ESP. Using Blango Helm U and Blango Mail U you can get Spcl Attack Up, ESP and Earplugs. Ergo, the possibilities are nearly endless. Category:Armor Category:Blademaster Armor Category:MHFU Armor